Monter
by obsidian-night12
Summary: Naomi has a troubled past. Yea, sounds cliche. But unlike most, Naomi plans to have her revenge on those who have wronged her. But what happens when she meets a deranged clown, and a proposition is made. Rated M for language mainly, no so much gore (not my strong point so forgive me) and sexual content (depending on how I feel)
1. Chapter 1 - Murphy Romero

Chapter 1 - Murphy Romero

The bar wasn't really her scene. She wasn't much of a drinker, the taste of alcohol was sickening to her, and she was never able to understand how or why people were able to consume to much of it.

But despite her distaste for the bar scene, she found herself sitting in a booth all by her lonesome. She patiently swirled the ice in her cup around, watching the patrons of the bar drink themselves into a drunken stupor. She scoffed at them all.

 _Fools, all of them_

Naomi's face twisted in disgust, watching these people engage in tomfoolery was quite entertaining, but still bothersome nonetheless. She was uncomfortable at this moment, part of that reason was due to the fact that she was socially awkward. Not much of a people person. She was terrified of engaging in conversation with others, granted she lacked the communication skills required to even have a decent conversation, but she also despised people, often times she evaded places that were constantly bustling with activity.

Two's a crowd and three's pushing the boundaries she always reasoned.

But now, being in such a crowded place was really irking her nerves. She was uneasy and it was obvious in her posture, from the way she chewed on her bottom lip, and scowl she held as she watched everyone. But she was on a mission. A tedious task that required keeping her composure, and baring a night of incompetent bar patrons, and the hungry eyes that practically undressed her.

 _This is ridiculous._ She tapped her fingers on the wooden table. It's already 1 o'clock, she's been waiting, and watching for approximately 2 hours.

Watching him. Watching Murphy Romero.

He blended in well with the doltish crowd. He sat at the bar, ordering shots and beers. She was surprised he was still conscious.

She sighed. She wanted him to leave so badly. So very badly.

She ground her teeth together, her nails clawing at the table. Naomi was so concentrated on her prey that she failed to notice the gentlemen who had approached her, and flinched when he spoke,

"May I join you, sweetheart?"

She looked at the man startled. She was barely able to see him,but was able to make out his formal attire, slacks, a button down shirt and a sleeveless vest. He held a long coat in his hand, then placing it down on the seat closest to him. Naomi looked up at his face, the lighting in her corner of the bar was dark, and she was only able to make out some features of his face, including a bandanna that covered the lower half of it.

 _Such an odd choice for an accessory_ She thought while looking at him.

He cleared his throat, "May I?" He gestured to the seat across from her. She smiled, although an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach about having a stranger join her, especially when said stranger is a man.

"Yea, um, I guess" She smiled sheepishly.

 _Stupid. You were supposed to say no_ She mentally slapped herself. As the man sat down, Naomi glanced back over to Romero, sighing when the man spoke again,

"Sorry, to bother you"

Lie.

He's been watching her. Watching her from the minute she walked into the building, how she evaded conversation and physical contact, how she sat down quietly in the darkest end of the bar. It all intrigued him. Especially how she kept her eyes fixated on the guy at the bar, such a dangerous look in them. He's just been waiting for the proper time to come and introduce himself, to really observe her. He could care less if he actually was bothering her.

"But as you can see..." he smiled, lifting his hand and gesturing around the bar, "...This place is _crowded_ " he said and Naomi smiled and nodded. The man slightly leaned forward, pressing his elbows on the table, watching her sit back in her chair, evading eye contact. Her attention was elsewhere, and he frowned, following her gaze subtly. She was looking at him again. Smiling, he cleared his throat, chuckled and tapped his fingers on the table. Naomi instantly looked back at him,

"Huh, sorry"

The man smiled, well she assumed he smiled from the way the top half of his face contorted. " _And_ I noticed you were sitting all alone" Naomi nodded, chuckling. She sighed,

 _Go away_

"You seem a little... _tense_ " he pointed out. Naomi frowned,

"Just tired" she lied. He knew this but smiled anyway.

"How about a drink?"

Naomi shook her head smiling, "Nah, I'm not much of a drinker. I had only one drink, and it was water"

He giggled madly, "Nonsense. A shot of whiskey never hurt anyone" Naomi sighed before nodding. She slumped forward and watched as he ordered two shots,

"Right away sir" the waitress said before leaving the two to themselves.

"I'm don't like the taste of alcohol"

And for what seems like the first time she starred into his eyes. They were dark, and mischievous. She bit her lower lip, which seemed to captivate him . He let his eyes fall to the plump, painted lips, before slowly traveling back up to her eyes.

 _Hm._ He was an interesting character.

"But since you already o-"

A loud slam on the bar counter cut her sentence short, and also startled her. She jumped in her seat, and looked over to Romero, whom she almost forgotten about. _Shit._ she thought,

"How about another round guys?" Romero said loudly, all the patrons at the bar cheered.

"Did he startle you?" the man in front of her snickered, Naomi smiled, laughed to herself and looked back up at him,

"A little"

The man tilted his head to the side, "You don't talk much do you?" The answer was obvious, but he was almost desperate to have her speak to him, and heavens knew how much he hated engaging in idle chat. She shook her head slowly,

"I don't really like talking to people" she admitted. He smiled, nodding his head. It was a reasonable answer.

Soon their shots came, and Naomi just stared down at the bronze colored substance. She chewed the inside of her cheek, grasping the small glass in her hand,

"A, ah, toast" He spoke holding his glass up. She smiled, raising a brow,

"To what?"

He pretended to ponder before he spoke again, "Hm, I'm not sure" he paused, looking back into her eyes, "but raise your glass anyway doll-face" Naomi half smiled at the nickname. She lifted her glass to his. They connected with a clink, and Naomi downed her drink. Wincing at the sting in her throat. She shut her eyes, forcing the drink down.

She hated the taste, and shivered involuntarily. The man giggled,

"See sweetheart, that wasn't so bad was it?" When Naomi opened her eyes sshe was taken aback. The lower half of his face now exposed. He smiled, but something was off.

(Are those scars?) She stared at the lower half of his face. They were indeed scars, and they extended from the corners of his mouth, up his cheek. He was always smiling.

He shifted in his seat, looking into his lap, he frowned,

"It's, uh, impolite to stare, doll" He spoke lowly. He was uncomfortable, it was obvious and she wanted to stop staring at them, but she couldn't bring herself to..

(What happened to you?)

When he cleared his throat she slowly looked back into his eyes, taking short glances to watch him tongue the scars.

"I'm-ugh, i'm sorry. It's just...Nevermind"

He grinned, giggling he spoke,

"Wanna know how I got 'em?" Naomi gasped. Would he really tell her? Must be a touchy subject. "Hm? Do you doll-face?"

 **Slam.**

"Well guys, it's time for me to start heading home" Romero said. Naomi sighed,

 _Fuck_. She wanted to stay and chat with her new 'friend', she was enthralled by him. But she was nnot about to throw her _'task'_ out the window.

She glanced over at Murphy, who was gathering his things to leave, and she did the same. She picked her bag up from the floor, opening it and ruffling through it. The man eyed her curiously. Then she threw a few bills down on the table, "My half I guess" He sighed,

"No, no. I got it" he handed the bills back to her, she took them hesitantly. "Chivalry still exists, toots" He spoke. "Names, ah, J, by the way"

Naomi smiled warmly, "Naomi"

The bell above the front door rang, and when she quickly glanced over to the bar she grimaced,

Romero left.

"Well, I have to go. But you have a nice night sir" She waved, and nearly ran to the front door. J watched her. What an _interesting_ girl.

* * *

Naomi never traveled around Gotham at 3 o'clock in the morning. She'd be begging for trouble if she did, a city like this one isn't safe. Not safe at all. But being out this late/early was actually quite peaceful, no cars, no noise, and most importantly no people. It was fantastic.

But alas, she was not wandering around the city this early to enjoy the serenity and the silence. No, he was on a _mission._

Murphy had been walking around aimlessly for 30 minutes, stumbling, and mumbling incoherent things to himself as Naomi followed close behind. She was ready.

 _Let's begin._

Murphy halted and held his stomach, "Shit" he mumbled while running to the curb. He vomited, groaned, and then vomited some more. Naomi sighed,

 _Gross._

Slowly she approached him. He was doubled over, clenching onto his stomach as he emptied it. "Fuck. Shit" he cursed, oblivious to the fact that he was being observed. Naomi tilted her head to the side, holding tightly in her hand a rag. With animal like swiftness, Naomi had Murphy in a headlock, roughly pressing the rag against his face. "Who the hell-Get the fuck off of me" He struggled, but it took little effort for Naomi to restrain him, he was not a very large man.

"Sh" She cooed softly into his ear.

Slowly he began to lose consciousness, his eyes drooped close and his breathing evened out as he became limp in her arms. Naomi smiled at his body. He will pay.

* * *

Slowly he regained consciousness, and Naomi watched closely as he blinked his eyes open. He shut them instantly because of the bright light within the room.

He coughed, "Where the h-hell am I?"

Murphy panned his eyes around the room, he saw no one. The room was bright, despite thefact that he appeared to be in some sort of shack. Wooden walls, floors. It was also drafty. He shivered, this place was disturbing, and eary feeling thatmade him uneasy.

"Why the hell am I here?" He asked. Naomi chuckled, "Who was that?" Murphy coughed again. He struggled after realizing his hands and feet were bound together, and he strapped to a chair. "Listen I-"

He was struck in the face. Not with a fist, or hand, but a paper. It was a newspaper, the date: October 10, 1993.

"What the hell is this?" Murphy questioned. He was more annoyed than he was frightened.

"Read it"

Romero scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "What the hell fo-"

"Just fucking read it!" Naomi yelled. Her anger was apparent. Murphy skimmed through the paper, and Naomi growled, "Out loud"

He sighed, "Last night Police were lead to a gruesome sight by 9 year old Naomi Okamura. T-the young girl , ugh, the young girl..." Murphy stopped, slowly he looked up into the darkest corner of the entire shack. He heard a groan before Naomi barked out,

"Read it!"

Although she'd much rather not have him read it, a reminder of a tragic day that she'd rather not have in her head. Anymore.

Murphy spoke again, "Police were lead to Patricia George, who was unconscious when they arrived. Both Patricia and her daughter wore matching bruises on their body. Immediately they were taken to the hospital, upon further analysis, doctors discovered that Patricia had been raped, while her daughter on the other hand had, fortunately, only been badly bruised. Police are searching for Murphy Romero, well known drug dealer in the city. H-he" Romero paused again. Only this time it was to laugh. "Is this what this is about. Are you-are you that bitches daughter. Yeah, you are. Shit, I remember that skank mother of yours..." He laughed, "She wa-"

 ** _Slap_**

The back of Naomi's hand met his cheek, and just as fast as it was received, it burned. She revealed herself now, his eyes narrowed. "Don't talk about my mother that way you bastard" She nearly yelled. "Once I'm done with you-"

"Done with what. What are you going to do? Hm? Once my men realize I'm gone they'll hunt you down" He laughed arrogantly. Naomi's lips curled into a smile.

 _Impatient man._ She hates the feisty ones. The ones that talk back with a constant attitude.

"I'll go get my _tools"_ She whispered to herself. Murphy kept his eyes on her as she walked away.

"Come on, just let me go. Don't embarrass yourself, honey" He laughed smugly. Naomi ground her teeth together.

 _So annoying_

"If you let me go now, I won't tell my boys on you" He spoke, then sighed. "Come on. It was not even a big de-"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

She stabbed him. A knife to his throat. His eyes widened. Had this bitch just stabbed him? He heard her heavy breathing, the brought his eyes up to hers. Anger. Sadness. But no regret, or remorse.

"Your getting on my nerves" She whispered while slowly twisting the blade. He screamed as the blade pushed further and further into his flesh. His blood pooled onto her hands, but she continued. He began to choke, the blood he spat from his mouth had splattered onto her face. She grimaced. She hated the mess.

Further and further she pushed the knife,

Until...

The knife fell to the floor, Naomi sighed. "You didn't suffer as much as I wanted you to. The way I wanted you to" She mumbled. She had something much worse planned for Romero. Much, much worse. She just couldn't take the constant chatter from the man. Naomi was at times short tempered.

She looked at the body thoughtfully. Now comes the most tedious part. Where to hide the body.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Daily Grind

**_Hello Everybody, this may be a bit short, but here we are with chapter 2. Also I just want to thank that one person who Reviewed/Commented, I appreciate it :). Also please follow and review. This Chapter is a hell of a lot shorter than I would have liked but it's whatever._**

 ** _' + Bold + Italic = Thoughts i.e 'He's so annoying'_**

 _() + ' + Italic = Text message/Phone Conversation i.e ('Hey, doll')_

 _Italics in dialogue is used for emphasis etc_

 _ **If anything is just in (-) that means I just didn't fix it. And if anything seems to not make sense or just odd keep in mind I wrote this chapter on my phone, and when I use my phone I usually type fast and sometimes things may not make sense, esspecially since I did not rewrite the chapter on my computer.**_

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Daily Grind

 _"He only eats Castor and Pollux..."_ Naomi mimicked One of her employers words from the evening prior. She sighed, the brand dog food she had in her hands was nearly 32 dollars, she normally makes her employer pay for the food they prefer, especially when it's so expensive, but the family payed her a decent amount of money to watch over the Maltese pup, who was soon to be a show dog, so she'd bare paying a little extra for the families preferred food.

Naomi looked down at the white ball of fluff. He sat cheerily in his carrier, his dark brown eyes starring up at his new caretaker. Naomi smiled, she enjoyed animal's more than humans, and she enjoyed Scruffy's company a lot more, he was friendly and docile, energetic and he kept her active.

"Uh, excuse me" Naomi called to the worker a few feet away from her. The man turned, smiled and walked over to her,

"How may I help you ma'am?" He asked kindly.

"Yea, um, do you have this any, ah...any cheaper?"

The man chuckled, "No, I'm afraid not in this brand. But, we do have similar products at a way cheaper price" he suggested. Naomi smiled widely, she nodded. The man gestured her to follow him and she did. Down an aisle and to the left, they halted, "Here we are. This one..." He grabbed a bag from the lower shelf, "...is exactly the same as the Castor and Pollux. _But_ it's _a lot_ cheaper" he smiled sweetly at Naomi, who gladly accepted the cheaper brand.

"Thank you" She smiled at the worker and quickly made her way to the checkout counter. She felt a presence behind her as she walked to the counter, she steadily increased her pace. Finally she made it to the counter, relieved she let out a chuckle,

"Uh, Naomi right?"

She froze. That voice, it was familiar. She turned around with a forced smile on her face.

"Hey. Remember me?" he asked skeptically. Naomi's mouth fell slightly agape. She smiled genuinely now the man from last night. The one with the scars. The only person she felt even remotely comfortable with.

"H-hi. Um, _J_?" She dragged out his name while narrowing her eyes. J nodded with a grin. Naomi was saddened to see that he covered his face still, _**'Guess he's self conscious about them'**_ She bit her lower lip, "What, um-What brings you here?" J sighed and took a small step closer, Scruffy barked protectively, growling at the man. J flinched which caused Naomi to giggle, "Don't mind him. He can't hurt you" She cooed while scratching the pup behind the ear. J nodded,

"That your dog?"

"No. I, uh, take care of him" Naomi explained. "For money" J groaned in understanding. "So you have a pet?" Naomi mumbled turning back to the counter. J contemplated for a moment,

"Yeah, uh-A dog" He said quickly and scratched the back of his neck, "Came here to buy food for her" He smiled watching Naomi fumble for money in her bag. She gave a chuckle,

"Don't buy Castor and Pollux!"

"Why?"

"Too expensive" she sighed. "Thanks" Naomi waved to the cashier before turning back to J, "It was nice seeing you again" She smiled kindly,

"Wait!" J spoke which stopped Naomi from walking out of the store. She turned slightly with a questioning look on her face, "You, um, want to go get coffee? Now? I know a Starbucks that's almost always empty" Naomi was slightly taken aback. Somebody asked her to go out, she desperately wanted to say yes, but her conscious told her to say no.

"Sure" J smiled,

"Good. Want to take my car or yours?" He asked, the smile and amusement was apparent in his voice. Naomi sighed,

"I, uh-I don't actually have a car" she said in a saddened tone, "I have a bike" she chuckled. J grinned sucking on his scars he looked down,

"Wanna, uh, take mine?"

"That's the only option left" Naomi chuckled innocently. J nodded,

"You can put your bike in the back"

"Ok, where did you park?" Naomi asked as J led her out of the pet supply store. "Also what about your dog's food?" She stopped quickly to point to the dog food aisle, J chuckled,

"I, uh, actually don't have a dog. I just saw you come in here and wanted to ask you out for coffee" J told her truthfully. Naomi blushed and turned her head down. J motioned to the door, "Ready?" He giggled. Naomi smiled, nodding her head quickly she followed him.

* * *

"Wow! This place is pretty empty. Especially for a Starbucks" Naomi nearly mumbled. J huffed as response. They sat quietly in the back of Starbucks, they shared a corner booth and was already sipping on and enjoying their coffee's, Naomi ordered a plain iced coffee with milk, and J ordered a simple hot coffee which was black with three sugars. Scruffy sat in his carrier eating his Puppuccino that Naomi insisted they order, J didn't object although ordering an expensive treat for the mutt was absurd. "Uh, How are you?" Naomi asked sheepishly while taking a sip of her beverage. J half smiled,

"I'm fine. Uh, and you?" He asked also taking a sip of his coffee, Naomi smiled,

"Good" She half smiled. _**"Don't be so awkward'**_ She sighed. "So, uh, what it that you do for a living?" . J chuckled,

"My work is really, uh...complicated, and hard to explain" He smiled while watching her drink. She then nodded, "I already know what it is that you do" He chuckled, "Why a , ah, dog handler?" J asked curiously. It was a rather odd job, he's never heard of someone being paid to watch over another persons dog. J placed his hands on the table and began tapping his fingers on the table. Naomi took note of the odd white paint on his fingers, she narrowed her eyes,

"Are you a painter?"

"What?"

"You, uh, you have paint on your hands" She placed a hand on his and traced the paint with her finger. J stiffened wanting to pull his hand away from hers, which was surprisingly warm, but he left it instead, enjoying the contact. He thought for a second.

"Not technically" He smiled. Naomi raised a brow, "So why a dog handler?" He insisted, Naomi sighed and watched as he sat back in his seat and relaxed.

"I find that, um-That handling dog's is easier than handling-O-or I mean dealing with people" She tried to explain, but her sentences were botched and she stammered somewhat when she spoke, J smiled at that, his face now exposed as he drank. She chuckled and pet Scruffy on his head, she hung her own to hide from him. J smiled,

"Interesting choice of _career_ "

"I don't exactly like working with people"

"I see"

Naomi huffed, "Yea" She twirled the straw around in her cup and sighed. "Not the best company to have really" J narrowed his eyes, low self-esteem perhaps?

" _Oh_ that's nonsense..." He said to ease her, "Your the best company I've had in a _while_ " He smiled a hint of amusement and seriousness in his dark and mischievous eyes. She smiled too and took another sip of her coffee while patting Scruffy on the head.

"I ,uh, I'm going to have to go to work in a few, but..." J paused and Naomi looked up at him. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to have dinner tomorrow night?" Naomi nearly choked on her coffee. Someone was asking her out, that's something that doesn't happen very often. She, utterly shocked at his outrageous question, smiled shaking her head,

"I am not-I would love to, but, uh...I'm not the best best company. I mean look at me, I'm- Uh, are you sick?" J giggled. That sentence told him that she does indeed have some sort of self-esteem issues, J would honestly never have guessed, a fine young lady such as herself should never feel this way. Oh well.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. So I'll pick you up at 7?" He insisted.

"I guess. Yea, 7, uh, fine" Naomi chuckled, "Are you sure you want to do this...I'm not -Uh, I'm boring, I . That's the word" She warned him, something she'd often do when the rare occasion of her being asked out did actually happen. J smiled,

"I'm sure" He began rifling through his pockets, "And here..." He pulled a card out of his coat and handed it to her. She took the card and examined it. A Joker card. She raises a brow and flipped the card over, a number was neatly written across the back. "My number"

"Yea, Kinda figured"

"So tomorrow night at 7, I'll come pick you up. And text me your address"

"Ok. Yes. At 7. I'll be ready" Naomi nodded. J gave her one last smile before rushing out of the store, a duffle bag at hand. Naomi smiled while settling back in her chair, the Maltese pup barked at her and she pet his head. She immediately pulled out her phone and saved J's number to her contacts. (Damn. He doesn't have my number) Naomi sighed, and texted him a simple

 _('Hey, it's Naomi')_ and almost instantly she received a message,

 _('Yea, kinda figured')_ He mocked her words from earlier. Naomi chuckled,

 _('Oh, I forgot to give you mine that's why. Till tomorrow :)')_ She blushed, if she had friend's they'd be cheering for her. Aside from the scars he tried to cover up, he was actually a very attractive man, even with the marred flesh he was attractive, it added to his character.

The table buzzed, _('I can't wait')_

 _('Me either. Have fun at work')_

 _('Oh, I will')_

Naomi smiled widely, she looked down at Scruffy and giggled, "Let's go home Scruffy" she spoke in a kiddish voice as she rubbed the pup behind the ear. Tomorrow she had a _date_ , although she was uneasy about him being a stranger to her still, but she shrugged that feeling off. That's how most people meet. Right?


	3. NOTIFICATION

Hello. For those of you who actually enjoy this, I just wanted to let you know that I will _PROBABLY_ update sometime next week. I did move recently and it has taken all of my time away from writing, I have been trying to put the house in order and it requires my attention and time. My apologies but I do have the next chapter in my phone, I just need to edit it. Thanks to those who have left reviews I appreciate them, I didn't expect it to be any good honestly.


	4. Chapter 3 - Percocets For You're Pain

Content: Chapter 3 - Percocet for you're pain

Just filler honestly. Wasn't really feeling the actial chapter so I'm going to rewrite it, but in the mean time enjoy this little filler chapter. Also I didn't edit this so excuse any and all my mistakes.

"Ugh. This is going to be agony" J spoke to himself. He entered his temporary 'home' a slouch in his walk while cursing all of the expletive's he could conjure up in his mind. The main hall of the large building was warm, damp, and carried a bad odor, J cringed. "Fuck. What do I even wear to thing's like this" J pinched the bridge of his nose, tonguing the scars embedded on hos face.

This was a very...odd thing for him. Dinner's, or date's. The very word made his skin crawl, to think he'd be attending something as mundane as a dinner date. Though Naomi was very easy on the eyes. Very. J bit his lip, then sighed,

"Dammit" J collapsed onto the patched sofa. "Should I get a new suit?" He asked himself. "Maybe"

Another dramatic sigh.

"I guess I'll have to go outside again. Thought I was done. The world is simply just so...(serious)" He giggled hysterically while rising up on his feet again. "Uugh. Let's go buy us a suit J" He began laughing.

His amusement was cut short at the sound of his phone. It was ringing. He had a call?

J starred blankly at the rectangular device. The screen had a long crack down the center of the screen, though he was still able to see that it was Naomi who was calling.

"What does she want?" He groaned. Flipping open the phone, and clearing his throat he answered, "Uh, hello" Voice a completely different octave.

("Yeah, hi...I was just wondering, um, wha-what exactly should I wear?")

"Well that's up to you Dolly" Naomi sighed almost angrily,

("Yeah I know. I mean like fancy or-or like, I don't know...")

J chuckled, "Plain formal, I guess, I am in the same position as you are. Honestly"

("Oh, ok") She sighed once more, ("I'll leave you alone then")

"It's fine, I haven't gotten a phone call in ages" He assured her. That was half true he is constantly getting phone calls but they're always business, never pleasure.

("But aren't you at wo-")

"Boss!"

J shut his eyes, and exhaled a large amount of breath from his lungs dramatically. He turned to face the intruder,

"Can't you see I'm on the phone, Carlos?" He said as calmly as possible, though he wanted to ridicule Carlos Naomi was still present on the other end, and as much as Carlos begged to be ridiculed he didn't wish for Naomi to hear him like that.

Carlos smirked , mouthing 'With who?' to J.

"None of your damn business Carlos. Now please leave" Now speaking through clenched teeth Carlos nodded and hurried into the other room. Carlos often times tested J's patience, and if it wasn't for the fact that Carlos was good at his job he'd sure as hell would be dead.

Scratching his head J sighed heavily, "Sorry about that. Listen I, uh, I have to go now. These guys would die without me" Ironically speaking. J smiled,

("Ok") Naomi snickered,

"Goodbye, Naomi"

He hung up, and rose from the couch angrily, pacing back and forth he yelled,

"CARLOS!"

Instantly Carlos the short, and stocky henchman revealed himself. Though a sly smile was etched onto his face he was terrified.

"Who-Who was that boss!" He stuttered, "I heard you say Naomi...So, haha, it was a woman huhl?" J clenched his jaw raising his hand up to grab ahold of Carlos's neck. Carlos didn't panic, panicking will only anger his boss.

"Just get out before I kill you" J managed while gripping the mans throat tighter.

"Do it then"

"I can't. I actually like you...and thats rare, so get out of my face before I change my mind" J sang in feign happiness. Not wanting to ruin his luck Carlos left.

J fell onto the couch again, the cushions not as plush as they should have been. Exhausted and annoyed J lay his head on the arm of the couch. He didn't want to go outside again.

"CARLOS. GO BUY ME A NEW SUIT" He yelled. "Dammit. And get me my Percocets"


End file.
